


They Constantly Held onto Eachother

by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Touchy-Feely, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy
Summary: I just think theyre neat. Minor spoilers but mostly just the characters fkndg
Relationships: Jericho Felocity/Ryatt, vaguely......
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	They Constantly Held onto Eachother

Ryatt kept his hand tight on Jerichos almost constantly- it started at the prison break, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him farther away from the hole he'd nearly fallen down, a scolding but teasing little "Come on- one of us already fell down there, the hole doesn't need any more energy dude"

Finding him suspended in the air at Bliss Ocean- a little terrifying to say the least, but nothing he couldn't handle, kicking on his rocket shoes and going over to gently try to pull him out, seeing him glitching so _badly_ was... weird, stuck in an animation loop or something, it creeped him out a little. That didn't stop him from coming back every day to talk to him- even if he was like, 90% sure Jericho couldn't hear him.

Hearing the loud "God fucking- oh come _ON!_ " sent Ryatt tumbling and running down the prison hall, nearly skidding and slipping on the metal floor, he'd nearly slammed into the cell door with how fast he grabbed onto it, seeing Jericho sitting on the bed in there- he was unstuck finally! "Hey there dude, you havin' trouble?" his voice was more excited than he'd meant for it to sound- that was fine though.

On the boat again, crossing the lake and watching Jericho fidget nervously with the bottom of his hoodie. He reached over to put a hand over Jerichos, giving him a curious grin. "Aren't you glad to be gettin' out again? _Way_ easier than last time." "Yeah- yeah! I uh- Hm. Sorry, I could've just like, glitched out or something" "Pshff- Rico, come on bro, this was fun as hell."

Grabbing Jerichos hand and tugging him along the sidewalk the minute Ryatt heard that Jericho had 'no where to go'. That was a whole lie! Ryatt was *right* here to bring Jericho to his place! "Come on, it's really no big deal, you're my pal, and dudes help eachother out!" "I guess! Erm- Thank you, Ryatt" Ryatt grinned back at him, it was no problem in the slightest.

Jericho coming up to him and grabbing his wrists gently when Ryatt was starting to get a bit _too_ flammable, too many sparklers and fireworks on him at once and too much reckless energy, "I'd really rather we didn't die in an explosion, Ry." Ryatt shrugged, but flicked out quite a few of his fire starters, ignoring the rush of heat that went to his cheeks when Jerichos hands moved up his arms.

Jerichos arms wrapped around Ryatt from behind while the latter male messed with his music editing program, leaning into Jericho and humming softly as he worked. They almost constantly held onto eachother now.

It was nice


End file.
